Mirrors
by PianoxLullaby
Summary: I don't wanna lose you know. I'm looking right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is the space that now you hold. Show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you baby that it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out you were right there all along. It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me. Bronzeshipping and Tendershipping Oneshot.
1. Of Narcissists and Masochists

**Of Narcissists and Masochists  
**When it happened, Marik had not a single idea. Was it really possible to be so infatuated with someone, or even something, that resembled onseself so much? Down to every freckle, to be completely clear. It couldn't very well be love, that would just be narcissism, and that was something Marik just wasn't about to label himself with.

But this sense of emptiness was very unnerving. It was a very strange emptiness that shook in the pit of his stomach and left him feeling sick all day. He felt his eyes rolling around in his skull, poking and prodding at his own thoughts and feelings. This was the most bizarre topic that had ever invaded his mind, and he wasn't quite sure what to feel about it.

And this wasn't the first time the thought had occured to him, but most of the other times, he shoved the thought from his head. He just couldn't bring himself to deal with it. It was strange and he didn't like the feeling it gave him. At least, he didn't think he did.

However, this was a new matter. He _was_ thinking about it now, and he _didn't care_ if he wasn't quite comfortable with dealing with it. Marik had to know what this was that he was feeling inside, this annoyance in the back of his head that bothered him day in and day out. A fluttering creature in the pit of his stomach that appeared only when he thought of that second self he managed to banish.

Marik wandered into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. It was an odd feeling, remembering yourself like remembering a friend or family member. Though they shared the same body, he still felt this out-of-body experience when Mariku had spoken with him.

He was taken back to when Mariku first came into his life. He was a joyful friend, before he became the demon that tried to destroy Marik. But, was it really his fault? Marik, was, afterall, his creature, and what he felt inside is what Mariku felt on the outside. He felt it passionately for Marik, who could not because he had been reduced to something so little and so fragile. Mariku was his protector, a closer protector than even Rishid could be. He loved his brother dearly, but the closeness he felt to Mariku was completely different. This was something that made his heart pump. He felt empowered by Mariku, like he could do anything he wanted and there wasn't a force in the world to stop him.

Mariku was never supposed to be a monster. He only became what Marik became. They were the same person. Wouldn't that make them soul-mates, in an odd sense? For once, Marik actually wondered if he _did_ love Mariku. Which would mean loving himself, but it didn't feel like that. It was the most bizarre feeling he could ever imagine.

This whole ordeal was bizarre, but isn't that what would make it beautiful? No one else could possibly understand Marik, not in the same way Mariku could. He was born from Marik, he lived and breathed what Marik breathed. They shared everything. This was divine.

But it was already over. Mariku had been banished, and Marik now realized that the emptiness was because half of his soul was missing. His monster was exorcised and writhing in the deepest pits of Hell. He had sentenced his divine love to Hell.


	2. Of Demons and Possessions

**Of Demons and Possessions  
**Ryou had always been alone. Ever since his mother and dear sister had been taken away from him by God's Will, he had been alone. No one ever understood him like Amane. She was more like a twin sister to him than a younger sister. They were thick as thieves.

And then Bakura came into his life. He was malicious and cruel, but in the most odd of senses, a protector. When kids that bullied him, and even his friends, started to disappear, nobody would come near him, especially the mean kids. While Ryou always felt alone, he knew that he still had Bakura. But he hated Bakura. He hated him for ruining his life. He hated him for making his named feared, for uprooting him on more than just several occasions. Even his own father had grown less fond of him over time.

But Bakura was always there. He laughed at Ryou's devastating situations and made him feel like the most pathetic little thing in the world. And Ryou realized that Bakura was right; he _was_ the most pathetic little thing in the world.

Ryou didn't want that for himself. He stated taking the abuse without emotion, ignoring the pain. He took it and let it make him stronger until he could face Bakura without fear. He would show him just how much he hated him, how passionately he would fight for his freedom.

However, Bakura never let him have that freedom. He teased him with freedom and then laughed at him. He broke Ryou's morale and let his spirit wither under his iron fist. There wasn't a damned thing Ryou would ever be able to do to gain freedom from this beast of blood.

And then he met people who would fight for his freedom. They were his friends, despite the monster. He felt the distance they kept him at, though. Their friendliness almost seemed a facade, a way to keep him under control. Like the old saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

When Ryou's freedom was more than a dream, he was almost ecstatic. Almost. It was in this moment that Ryou finally realized just how weak he was. He realized the power Bakura gave him, the protection. Ryou was envious of Bakura's boldness. Ryou actually wished he could maybe even _be _Bakura. He maybe even loved Bakura, loved him like a pitiful young girl stuck in an abusive relationship. He missed that maliciousness that gathered in his soul.

And just when Ryou didn't think he could get any more pathetic, he felt the sorrow in his body. He felt that longing, that longing to be with Bakura again. So this is what it means to be in love with a monster?

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ I can't believe I actually just wrote a yaoi fic. Granted, it's actually just a Oneshot, but that's still crazy for me. See, I'm not actually a fan of yaoi at all. I have read a couple yaoi fics because the plot was actually very intense, but I just don't care for yaoi, especially in Yu-Gi-Oh!. And what's even more odd, is I HATE Tendershipping, but here I am, writing a Tendershipping Oneshot. Goddammit Justin Timberlake! Curse you and your song, Mirrors! You are a yaoi demon, I tell you what! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Don't expect anymore yaoi from me, though, ha ha! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. _


End file.
